<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls Can’t Hold Me Back by kittysauces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134336">Walls Can’t Hold Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces'>kittysauces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Late night snacks, Longing, Mari is sweet, Near Reveal, Plagg can barely handle this disaster any longer, dumb cat in love, partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wakes up confused and dazed after an akuma puts him to sleep, but Ladybug always has his back. After some panic, some late night snacks, and a near-reveal, Adrien gets a moment of rest to stargaze with his lady.</p><p>Originally written for LadyNoir July Prompt: The Wall Between Us</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls Can’t Hold Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien was sitting in a beautiful cafe patio when he opened his eyes. The streets of Paris were quiet as the streetlights cast long shadows across the dark cobblestone and lit upon the darkened windows of the closed cafe. A faint breeze was the only sound that he could hear as he slowly straightened in his chair, lifting his face from where it had been pressed into the small table in front of him. His cheek stung where the criss-cross pattern of the table’s grating had pressed into his skin. He surveyed the scene cautiously, trying to determine how he had arrived in his current predicament, and began to slowly stand up. The legs of his chair moved harshly over the cool stone beneath his bare feet, making the high whine of metal against rock ring out into the empty street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move” a voice sounded from somewhere behind him. It was a voice he would recognize anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady? Where are we?” Adrien said, throat dry and scratchy, freezing where he was, hovering half way out of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the quietest street I could find. Nightlight knocked you out so I dragged you over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all came flooding back to him. The late night akuma had appeared, ranting about how loud the Parisians were, disturbing his sleep, and had immediately begun putting people to sleep with the beams of light he shot from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still out there?!” Adrien shot up, ready to fight, but quickly realized that he was in his civilian garb, which at the moment consisted of ladybug print pajama pants and an old soft T shirt. Lucky for him, it was a warm night in Paris and the breeze that flowed past was comfortable rather than chilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, kitty. He’s just putting people to sleep. Plus I had to recharge, so it was a necessary stop.” Even without his enhanced hearing, the absolute silence surrounding them allowed Adrien to hear Ladybug shifting as she spoke. She sounded as if she were seated on the ground somewhere behind him and he could hear the rustling of her clothes against the stone tiles beneath their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, but why am I awake? And why am I untransformed?” Adrien asked, adjusting his clothing nervously, wondering if she had seen his pajamas or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that the akuma can only keep the people closest to it asleep, or maybe he only cares about loud things and you’ve been silently napping for a few minutes now. It’s the quietest I’ve ever heard you.” The hint of laughter in her voice set Adrien at ease, leaning back in his chair and easily slipping back into his Chat Noir mindset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, M’lady, did you miss my catastic puns?” He teased, suddenly noticing that Plagg was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish, kitty.” She replied lightly, and Adrien’s heart would have soared if he were less concerned with the following fact:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh? I don’t know where my kwami is?!” Adrien could feel a coiling black pit in his stomach. He squinted into the shadows, trying to find a small black speck in an ocean of darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry kitty, he’s over here harrassing me for cheese” Ladybug teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I couldn’t ask Mr. Sleepy Head!” Plagg said indignantly as he zipped back into Adriens view, clutching a cheese puff pastry in his small arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief flowed through Adrien as he listened to the twinkling sound of Ladybug’s laugh echoing off the empty walls. He looked around briefly, wondering what the two of them must look like, sitting in the dark, back to back, laughing into the night. It must be a very strange sight, a model in his pajamas, reclined in an empty cafe, face turned away from the girl who sat below him. The girl who he wanted to see more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here kitty, I have something for you too, don’t turn around.” Adrien could hardly breathe, much less move as he heard Ladybug shift. Anything he could have said caught in his throat and his hand flew to the back of his neck. She was going to see him in his Ladybug pants! She was going to see his irreparable bed head! Oh no… she was going to recognize him! He was a famous model, there is no way she wouldn’t know that her partner was secretly stuck-up Adrien Agreste the whole time! He noticed Plagg lounging on the table in front of him, nearly through his cheese puff, face contorting with barely contained laughter. Adrien cheeks darkened further, he was never going to hear the end of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, turn around.” Ladybug said quietly, nerves adding a slight edge to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure M’lady? Just because you saw me doesn’t me I need to know your identity.” Adrien hesitated, wafering with uncertainty at the sound of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you Chat, just turn around.” Adrien doesn’t know what he was expecting when he whips around, but it sure wasn’t this. Directly behind his chair was a short wall, made of the same warm colored stones as the cafe’s facade. And sitting atop that wall was a croissant, resting on a small square paper napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady?” Adrien calls, peering into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eep!” The sound comes from directly below him, and he freezes, realizing that Ladybug is sitting, as a civilian, just on the other side of the brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I didn’t see anything!” Adrien blurted, snatching the croissant and dodging quickly behind the wall, moving so fast that he knocked the chair over, metal clanging against the stone floor and echoing into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both heroes held their breath, waiting for Nightlight to barge into the small alley and put them both to sleep for making such a racket. When no such akuma appeared, Adrien could feel the heat of embarrassment through him once more, lips twisting into a sour pout. He was such a mess, it was anyone’s guess why he had been chosen to be Ladybugs teammate. She was never this clumsy or unsure. She-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like it… I thought that you could use a snack too...” Her quiet voice broke through his thoughts. He felt his body relax as her warmth flooded through him. She was never mad at him, except when he threw himself into danger. Now was no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, these are one of my favorites!” Adrien replied, looking down at the fresh pastry in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, kitty. And you know I trust you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had happened down the alleyway, they would have seen a very strange sight indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one side of the wall sat a girl with pigtails and bright blue eyes, crouching close to the wall, clutching a large bag full of every type of pastry that her parent’s bakery had left. Floating beside her shoulder is a small red kwami, laughing at the way the girl’s face goes from relieved and happy to focused, her tongue barely sticking out of her mouth as she contemplates how to dispose of the bag before her counterpart realizes that she tracked down more pastries than they could ever eat, to make sure he got one he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the wall, a boy is slumped across the stones without abandon. His pajamas are twisted around his body and there are crumbs on his face, but he is currently too dazed to notice. A small black kwami sits on the table nearby, silently watching the boy, a look of exaggerated disgust disappearing from his face for a moment, and he smiles ever so slightly when the kid looks away, tilting his head back. The boy looks into the sky, as if he can see her there, and even with this wall between them, he is happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I hope you liked it! I decided to just give up on posting only my proudest pieces here and to just start posting all my writing instead! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>